


A Crown for My Queen

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Champions Come Back, Cooking, F/F, Felt the need to tag that, Fluff, Holding Hands, Low-Key Proposal, Mentioned Temporary Canon Character Death, Mentions of Zelda's dad, Post-Calamity, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Zelda and Mipha go out to look at the blue nightshade around the great fairy fountain near Kakariko... And maybe have some fun along the way.





	A Crown for My Queen

(Mipha)

"Link told me that there are abundant amounts of Blue Nightshade by the great fairy fountain near Kakariko." Zelda explained, finding the spot on the Sheikah slate. "We can warp to the shrine there, Ta'loh Naeg."

Mipha nodded, tapping her fingers on the rock they were sitting on. "And we are sure that warping using the Sheikah slate is safe with more than one person?"

"Oh, yes." Zelda confirmed. "We've tested it extensively, and with only very positive results. There haven't been any incidents whatsoever."

Mipha nodded again, but continued her tapping.

"Besides," Zelda smiled. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything that could potentially harm you."

Mipha blushed. Even though she was the trained warrior, she was the champion, Zelda still insisted that she would protect her. It was adorable, really. She wouldn't trade this for the world.

"Alright, what will we need with us?" Mipha asked. "We will be there most of the day, so we will require at least a couple of meals."

Zelda nodded. "We could just pack like we used to, you know; start a fire in a good spot for camping and rest there for the night. We're in no hurry."

"Right, that sounds wonderful."

It was easy to forget that. After the Calamity, after coming back when Link killed Ganon, they weren't in a rush anymore. There was no deadline they had to reach; it was just her and Zelda. Mipha blushed at the thought.  
Still lost in thought, she glanced over at Zelda. Though she had not changed much physically, there were a few things she could tell were different. The braid she wore in her hair was a little messier, loose in a way that looked a little more... Relaxed, but still quite adorable. Little freckles spattered her nose and cheeks, clustering at the outer corners of her eyes. Her clothing was sturdy Hylian traveling garb, ornate in its stitching yet simple in design. Yet the biggest change, she thought, was in her love's demeanor. She was laughed more, stood taller and stronger than she had before, and didn't care how much she ate in front of others. It was the Zelda she had only gotten to know in little, private moments before the calamity. Now, she was able to be her true self all the time.

"Hello? Mipha?" Zelda waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you there?"

Mipha laughed. "Yes, quite. So, when shall we begin?"

Zelda's stomach rumbled. She blushed.

"After breakfast." She decided, taking Mipha's hand. "Come on; Limk showed me how to make the most delicious crepes with wildberry, if there's any still in the house."

Mipha nodded, and let herself be dragged away by the hand, smiling wide the whole time. Hateno was a charming little village, so different from Zora's domain that she could scarcely take it in even after close to a week here. Still, being back at Zora's domain... It was strange, after being gone for so long. It didn't feel quite like home. She figured Zelda felt quite the same way about the castle.  
Setting about starting the fire outside, Mipha could hear Zelda clattering through the cupboards in search of all the ingredients they would need for the crepes. She hummed a little tune as she did it, the one they played sometimes at the different stables around the area. It was a sweet tune, and Mipha found herself smiling as she listened. It reminded her of simpler times, back when Link would whistle tunes like that while they played near Zora's Domain; back how it used to be before.

A lot has changed, since then, but she was glad for it. The way that things had worked out was good, even if there was a lot of bad along the way.

"There were wildberries!" Zelda announced at she kicked open the door, shouldering her way out. "Could you grab this butter? I feel it slipping."

Mipha had noticed the escaping stick of butter as well, and hopped up to take it off her hands before it could fall. "Alright, do we have everything?"

"I believe so." Zelda sat down carefully, placing the ingredients on her lap as to spare them from the ground. "Hold on; I'll need a bowl. Mipha, could you-"

Mipha leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, effectively cutting off whatever Zelda was about to say. Taking care not to smash the butter as she got up, she stood and stretched for a moment. The day was lovely, sunlight just hitting her and Zelda enough to warm their faces.   
Stay on task, Mipha reminded herself, going into the house to look for a bowl. It was easy to find; Zelda had left it right on the dining table in the center of the room. She couldn't help but smile at that, snatching up the bowl and hurrying back outside. 

Zelda was well on her way to having a steady fire started, poking at it with a small stick. "You got the bowl? Prefect. Now, let's get started."

Zelda whisked together the ingredients with a firm hand, mixing until the batter looked perfect and smooth, other than the few wildberries they had elected to add to the crepes themselves. Even though that's not what the recipe called for, it was more fun to experiment.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Zelda held her breath as she poured some batter into the bowl, quickly pulling on mitts, lifting the pot, and moving it to coat the surface in batter. "Perfect! See, the edges will crisp up when they're done, and Link says that you can even flip them with your fingers."

Mipha was skeptical of that, knowing Link's shenanigans, but nodded along. She watched the edges carefully for that crisping. Sure enough, they pulled away from the pan and Zelda had no trouble flipping over the thin cake. Since they cooked quickly, it took very little time before all the batter was turned into paper thin crepes, topped liberally with wildberries and cream.

"Well then, let's dig in."

Zelda didn't need to be told twice; then again, neither did Mipha. Both were quite hungry at this point, as fun as making breakfast like this had been. Bits of batter spattered the both of them, including one remarkable bit smeared on Zelda's forehead. They tucked into the meal and it was soon finished, the only thing remaining were the dishes and their faces that needed cleaning. Turns out the wildberries got quite messy when warm like that, and cream didn't exactly help matters along. After a quick wash and Zelda studying the Sheikah slate a bit longer, they were ready to go.

"Alright. You are sure about the Slate bring safe?" Mipha double checked again, staring skeptically at the object.

She had to admit her paranoia was likely a side effect of her experiences with Sheikah tech in the past hundred years or so, but the device still made her wary. Every time Zelda operated it she winced, expecting a blight to come forward and attack her. Thankfully, that didn't happen. Ganon was sealed away, she reminded herself. There was no was it could happen.

Zelda nodded. "Absolutely. Are you ready to go then? I've gathered up a few things, and Link leant me his bag while he's out in Rito Village, so I've already got the supplies we'll need."

"Yes, I'm ready if you are." Mipha frowned at the slate, but tried not to linger on it. "Let's go then?"

"Yes. Let's find it... Ta'loh Naeg, there it is." Zelda reached out her free hand and grabbed Mipha's with it. "Alright, here we go."

She pressed the button, and they dematerialized into spirals of blue light. It felt like Mipha had only just watched her and Zelda dissipate when thy were coming back together, standing on the platform of the shrine. It was still mid-morning; she would never become accustomed to how instantly it transported people.   
Then again, she would never become accustomed to it's presence, either.

"See? We're both all in tact. Nothing to worry about." Zelda was grinning as she tucked the Slate back onto her belt. "Come on then, let's go take a look at these Nightshades."

They started off the hill at once, barely glancing down at the village below. So much had changed about it since last time Mipha had been there; it was a shock revisiting Lady Impa. She supposed it was worse for the others. They're lifespans meant that they never expected to see their friend that old.   
Shaking that thought out of her head, Mipha continued following Zelda. They still hadn't released hands, and the contact was making her blush.

It was only a short walk until it seemed that the village had to be thousands of miles away. Mipha wondered at the vibrant green of the trees, the way they rustled softly in the breeze. Sunlight filtered through onto the undergrowth in lace-like patterns, dappling the forest floor.

She sighed. "It's so-"

"Shh!" Zelda squeezed her hand, then let go. 

Crouching down, Zelda took a few careful steps forward. Immediately Mipha started for her trident, until she saw what she was creeping towards.  
The unearthly glow of a blupee shone through the tall grass, the strange creature becoming visible whenever the wind blew. It's body resembled a rabbit's, other than the soft, glowing blue of its fur. Intelligent eyes shone from its owl-like face, it's ears swaying in the wind like little branches.

Slowly, as to not alarm the creature, Zelda pulled out the Sheikah Slate and began taking pictures. When she was satisfied, she stood up once more. The blupee, startled by the noise, immediately bounded away.

"Mipha! Look at this." Zelda waved her over, holding up the slate. "Isn't it cute!"

Mipha was seconds away from saying that she found Zelda far cuter, but she held her tongue. "It's adorable. I'm guessing they're not common around here?"

Zelda laughed. "They're not common anywhere! Save for Mount Satori, which Link claims is covered in them." She was still smiling warmly as she slid the Slate back onto her belt. "It's said that even just seeing one grants you good luck."

"Well, we must be pretty lucky." 

"I already knew that." Zelda took her hand again.

Mipha blushed despite herself. "I don't see any Nightshade here, should we go farther?"

"Oh, of course! Yes, let's continue." Zelda nodded, and they began to wade their way into the light speckled forest.

Mipha took a deep breath, taking it all in. The smell of tree sap, wild flowers, and still water was in the air, along with the scent of cooking food and smoke still blowing in from Kakariko. It must still be breakfast time there. Fallen leaves and low lying brush crunched and crackled under her feet. Mushrooms sprouted up near the trees, and lizards scurried across the way.

"There it is! The Fairy Fountain." Zelda's mouth dropped open in awe. "Are you seeing this?"

"It's beautiful." She breathed, trying to make sense of all the colors that lay before her.

A giant pink flower bloomed in the center of a lush green clearing, covered in and surrounded by mushrooms of different colors. Some of these mushrooms formed a path up to the center of the flower: a crystal clear pool of water. Glittering gold decorated the back of the fountain, rising high in a sort of crown. Pink fairies flitted in and out of view, meandering around the spring. And littered around the edges...

"Blue Nightshade! There's so much of it!" Zelda pulled her forward into the clearing, breathing in the fresh air. "This place is amazing."

Mipha grinned, drinking in the sunshine, but mostly just Zelda's unbridled excitement. In a matter of moments she was down on the ground by one of the flowers, hurriedly sketching it in her field book. It was still morning, no where close to when the flowers reached their peak brilliance, but they were still quite lovely to behold.

"Zelda?"

She hummed.

"How rare are these?" Mipha played with the stem of one, rubbing her thumb up and down the base.

Zelda shrugged. "They were quite rare a hundred years ago, but these days they can be found a few places. The ones here grow back magically, I believe. There's no way they could appear as quickly as they do otherwise."

Mipha nodded. "Thank you."

"Wait." Zelda paused for a moment. "Why?"

Mipha smirked. "You'll see."

Still smiling to herself, she began her work gathering flowers, careful to start on the side of the fountain opposite Zelda, so that she wouldn't catch sight of what she was doing. Then, finding a good place in the sunlight, she sat down, laying the collected flowers beside her.   
Very carefully, she began to weave the stems together. The process was fairly simple, and the stalks were a good ratio of firm to pliable, but it still took some time. Finally, by the time her stomach began to rumble, she had completed a crown of flowers.

"Mipha, do you think it's time for lunch?" Zelda said. "Mipha?"

"Over here." Mipha gathered herself together, standing up slowly. "Should I get a fire going?" 

"Yes, that's a good..." Zelda rounded the corner of the flower, into Mipha's view. "What's that in your hand?" 

Mipha smiled. "A crown." She placed it gently on her head, resting it along her braid. "For my queen."

Zelda laughed, her face turning bright red. "Have you been working on that the whole time?" 

The sunlight made her freckles that much more apparent.

Mipha shrugged, finding herself blushing as well. "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I love it." Zelda leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. "Though I'm not sure I'm a queen."

"Of course you are." Mipha insisted. "My queen."

Blushing harder, Zelda turned her face away. "Come on, let's get the fire started. Would you gather some wood?"

"Right away." She gave a fake bow, then went away to get the wood.

***

(Zelda)

Zelda felt a little bit guilty for tricking Mipha like that, but she supposed it was worth it. Technically she didn't need her to get wood, there was some in the bag, but Zelda needed some time. As quickly as possible she gathered up some Blue Nightshade, and began tying the stems together into a crown of her own. It wasn't quite as beautiful as Mipha's, perhaps, but it was the best she was going to be able to do under a time constraint. After a second thought, she began to pick some of the smaller, white wildflowers that grew close to the ground. Careful not to bruise the stems, she tucked little bundles of them wherever she could to cover up any gaps in the crown.  
Finally, it was finished. It had taken her a bit longer than she thought it would, but, wait a moment...

Where was Mipha?

It had been quite a while since Zelda sent her off, and her love was nowhere in sight. Immediately, she began to panic. Link had said there weren't many, if any, monsters in this area... But what if there had been one? What if Mipha was hurt?  
Biting her lip, Zelda forced herself to calm down. It hadn't been very long, really. Besides, Mipha was one of the champions. If she couldn't hold her own against a few bokoblins, she wouldn't have that position. She had her Trident on her back, anyway.

But what if they caught her by surprise? What if-

"Sorry it took me so long, I found a little pond with some fish in it," Mipha interrupted her thoughts, holding up a Hyrule Bass by the tail. "And... What's that?"

Zelda jerked back to reality, and had to check her own hand to see what she was holding.

"Oh, this is for you." She had to reach up a bit to crown her, Mipha had been growing quite tall recently, resting it gently on her head. "My queen."

Mipha looked down at the ground, but Zelda could see her smiling. "Come on, let's roast these up. Here's the wood, if you could start the fire. I'll clean this up."

Zelda nodded as she took the bundle of wood, and began to arrange it to be a campfire. Searching around in Link's bag for flint proved to be far more difficult. It didn't take long to find a small dagger to strike off of, but the flint proved far more elusive. Just when she was about to give up, her fingers brushed something cold at the bottom of the bag. It at least felt like a stone; and pulling it into the light proved that it was, in fact, a piece of flint.

Zelda hoped it wasn't the last one, but was thankful they had one to begin with. She'd have to tell Link he was out later... Or tell him to organize his bag better.

Striking the two together near some kindling, Zelda soon got a fire started. Coaxing it into a blaze was a little more difficult, but the wood was dead and dry, so it burned readily in no time. 

"Here, the fish has been cleaned, do we need something to skewer it with?" Mipha asked, holding the fish in her hands. "I'll grab something."

She returned in a moment with a large, thin stick, which she quickly attached the fish to and held over the fire.   
Zelda couldn't help but stop and watch her as she slowly rotated the skewer. The fire caught her features in a lovely sort of glow, enhancing the golden amber of her eyes and the brilliant crimson of her skin. Her mouth was slightly open, soft red lips slightly wet, the firelight catching on her sharp teeth. And yet, the flower crown on her head added a kind of softness to her that showed more of her real personality. Even as she grew, and as her cheeks lost some of their roundness, she was still soft and kind.  
It was different, seeing her now versus what she had looked like a hundred years ago, but the changes had only come recently. She smiled more, if possible, and brighter. She had grown taller, stronger, and far more brave. Her laugh seemed louder, and more cheerful.

Zelda adjusted the flower crown on her own head. And yet... She was so clearly the same Mipha she had fallen in love with so long ago. It was the little gestures, the soft smiles, the way she held her hand. All of it was so loving, so familiar, so Mipha.

"You're staring at me." She pointed out, glancing away from the fish.

Zelda blushed. "Only because you're beautiful."

Mipha smiled down at the ground again, her eyes falling shut for a moment. "The fish is almost cooked, I think. These go pretty quickly."

"Alright, I'll see if Link has anything to..." She reached into the bag. "Here's a couple of bowls." 

"Just hold them out, please?" Carefully, Mipha took the fish from over the fire, placing it over the two bowls. 

Carefully, she pulled the skewer out. The fish was so tender that it broke apart, splitting into two halves.

"Would you like the head, or the tail?" Zelda offered.

"Head." 

Zelda gave her that bowl, taking the tail for herself. "Oh! I'll see if I can find a fork. And some salt."

Searching around in the bag was surprisingly quick this time, finding a couple of forks without much trouble.

"Here you are." She handed one to Mipha, then dug in herself. 

After she found the salt and seasoned them, the fish was gone fairly quickly. There was only a little pause between eating here or there. Zelda gave the rest of her half to Mipha, content to sit back as she finished her lunch.

"So, I was thinking." Mipha started after finishing up the tail end of the fish. "That pool over that way isn't too deep, if you wanted to go swimming?"

Zelda laughed. "I haven't been swimming since... Well, I think it was the last time you took me."

That was a good memory, back when Zelda was on a diplomatic trip to Zora's Domain. Her and Mipha had snuck away in the dead of night, lit only by luminous stones, to swim in one of the little pools outside of the city. Even just the memory made her smile.

Mipha took her hand. "Well then? What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, I guess. Let's go!"

Zelda followed Mipha back into the forest and up a little hill, until they came to a small pool with a bridge running overtop of it. The occasional fish flashed across the surface.  
Grinning, Zelda took of her flower crown with as much care as she could and laid it by the trunk of one of the nearby trees. Then, she began to disrobe down to her underwear. Swimming fully clothed sounded like an awful idea, besides, it wasn't as if Mipha was seeing anything she hadn't seen before.

Still, part of her shivered with the kind of anticipation you only get when doing something against the rules. That's how Zelda had felt last time, for sure. Back when the whole world was on her shoulders, when she was still under her father. But now? Now she was free.

Zelda looked over to see Mipha had similarly removed her flower crown, wrap, and trident, and had already stepped out onto the bridge. "Are you coming?"

Hopping over to where she was, Zelda took Mipha's hand. "Jumping in together?" 

She nodded. "Three, two, one, go!"

Zelda plugged her nose and squeezed her eyes shut as they jumped up, and the next thing she knew was cold. The water was surprisingly chilly, and it was relieving when her head broke through the surface.

"You didn't tell me it's freezing!" Zelda squeaked, though she found herself laughing.

Mipha was laughing too, moving in the water with grace Zelda could never hope to achieve. She would have been content to watch her swimming for hours.

"Wait! What's that Hylian game called again?" Mipha asked, swimming back to Zelda.

"Which one?"

"The one where someone touches the other person, then they chase each other around?" Mipha described, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"Tag?" Zelda shrugged.

"Yes!" Mipha smiled wide. "Tag, you're it!"

"Oh no you don't-" Zelda laughed, chasing after her, masking a splash seemingly every time she moved.

They played tag for a long time, long enough that Zelda got used to the temperature of the water and her fingers and toes shriveled. The sun had passed its highest point a while ago, but there was still plenty of time left in the day.

"Alright, you win." Zelda gave in, panting. "I'm too tired to keep this up."

"Alright, here." Mipha climbed out of the water, and reached a hand down to help Zelda.

She took it, thankful, and climbed up the side. The grass felt strange under her toes, and she shivered despite the warmth of the day.

"Here." Mipha, who had already retrieved her own clothing, put Zelda's crown her, then wrapped her arm around Zelda's shoulders. "Better?"

Zelda nodded, bending down to pick up her clothes. "I'll be good once we get back to the fire."

Mipha nodded, and Zelda kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Zelda added.

Mipha blushed, and they walked like that, with her arm around Zelda, all the way back to their little camp.

***

(Mipha)

Zelda shivered the whole way back, even with Mipha's added warmth. She was thankful to be able to deposit her in front of the fire, where she immediately leaned forward to absorb as much heat as possible. Mipha, for her part, was still quite warm, but she understood Hylians weren't as good with cold water. Zelda's soft lips had gone a little purple tinted, and her arms were covered in goosebumps.

"That was so much fun." Zelda laughed through clattering teeth. "We really should go swimming more often, though, maybe somewhere a little warmer next time?"

Mipha laughed. "Of course, love. Of course."

Zelda smiled, and began wringing out her hair. "Once I dry off it won't be so bad, then I'll be able to put my clothes back on."

Mipha nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Zelda shook her head, then paused. "Distract me."

"What?"

"Distract me." Zelda repeated with a grin. "Talk to me about anything. I don't know."

Mipha pursed her lips, trying to think something up. Distract her? That was a good idea, if only she could...

"Have I told you the story of the time the champions had to travel to each of each other's hometowns for 'bonding time' as your father put it?" 

Zelda's face soured a bit at the mention of her father, but she shook her head. "Tell me. I believe I remember that happened, but only vaguely."

Mipha nodded. "So, it was after the appointing ceremony, and we were instructed to, as I said, travel to each of our hometowns respectively. So we started from the castle, headed to Rito Village first because it was so out of the way of everywhere else."

She shrugged, glad Zelda seemed interested. "That visit wasn't too bad, except, when we reached the Rito Stable we encountered quite the dilemma."

"What was that?" Zelda asked, still warming her hands over the fire. 

Mipha could keep from chuckling. "Daruk. The majority of Rito Village, all of it, now, is made up of those wooden platforms. He could barely come in or meet anyone."

Zelda laughed, loud and clear. Mipha's heart fluttered at the sound.

"Needless to say, that was a short trip... Other than the bar we went to. It felt like half our trip was spent in that bar, watching Revali make a complete drunken fool of himself, then begin to cry. It was... Amusing, though.   
"Next we swung down to Gerudo Town, which..." Mipha took a deep breath. "Wasn't bad for me, but it made a few members of our party... Uncomfortable."

"How so?"

"Well, Gorons have no gender so Daruk was fine, but Revali and Link? The both of them had to disguise themselves as women."

Zelda snorted.

"Link enjoyed himself, really. It was Revali who made the big fuss." She puffed out her chest, imitating Revali's stance and voice. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am the Rito Champion! I will not, under any circumstances, carry through with this devious plan of yours!"

"Did he?!" Zelda had nearly fallen over from laughter, barely able to speak cohesively.

"Oh yes." Mipha answered with a grin. "In the end, being in the cool city was more persuasive than waiting for everyone else in the middle of the very hot desert. He complained about that the whole time... Though I must admit I don't do well in that much sunshine, either. Getting sand in your gills is quite unpleasant. Though, the real issue had to be that the bartender refused to serve anyone but Urbosa and Daruk drinks, since the rest of us are minors. Revali was pretty put out about that."

Still chucking, Zelda had regained some of her composure. Mipha was pleased to see some color had come back to her cheeks and lips.

"None of us would have let him drink anyway, after Rito Village. From there, we moved up to Zora's Domain. That's when things really started to go downhill. Gorons can't swim, and Daruk is no exception. He was trying very hard to cover up the fact that he was terrified, but Revali kept teasing him about it. Eventually he and Link for into a fight about it, but anyway, the point was... Revali can't swim either."

"Pfft, what?" Zelda raised her eyebrows, still smiling.

"He's terrified of water. Worse than Daruk. He almost fell in and completely panicked, thought that he was about to die, everything. It was... Intense. I'm actually not sure how we survived that particular trip."

Nodding, Zelda scooted closer.

"The worst part, though, was Goron City. We underestimated the amount of fireproof elixirs we would need, and well... It is possible to eat so many cooling food items that it will keep you from actually dying in the heat, but..." She swallowed. "Link passed out. Out cold. Too many chilly elixirs will apparently put you to sleep for a good thirty six hours."

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Zelda, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Is it bad that it's funny? I mean, he could have been hurt."

Mipha shook her head. "I was there, so he would have been alright anyway."

She seemed to play with that idea for a moment, then nodded. "Speaking of which, how is your healing?"

"Excellent." Mipha found herself reaching forward, playing with a still damp strand of Zelda's hair. "I was worried it wouldn't do as well with my our love being expressed so openly, instead of just through my healing, but somehow... I think it's gotten stronger."

Zelda blushed. "Well, you're welcome, I suppose?"

She laughed. "Do you think you're dry enough to put your clothes back on? As much as I enjoy the view... You're warmth is more important."

Zelda's face scrunched up, and she batted Mipha's shoulder. "Yes, I believe I'm dry enough now... Save for my hair. Could you hand me my clothes there?"

Mipha reached down and grabbed the stack of clothes, handing them to her.

Zelda stood up, feeling her undergarments for a moment to make sure they were dry enough. One wet layer, Mipha had been told, ruined the rest. As she re-clothed, Mipha couldn't help but admire her body. Zelda was short and sturdily built; solid was a good way to describe her. Yet the curve of her waist was gentle, the little bit of a stomach that Mipha loved to kiss, the width of her hips and thighs. What Zelda talked about as being insecurities of hers were understood by Mipha, but only on a basic level. Truthfully, she could say that Zelda was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"You're staring." Zelda waved her hand in front of Mipha's face.

She was wearing the undershirt layer now, and her sturdy trousers tucked neatly into her leather boots. The green of the undershirt brought out her eyes, making them glitter in the fading day's light and the crackling glow of the fire.  
When had it gotten so late?

"I love you." Mipha breathed, the only words she could bring herself to say.

Zelda blushed and smiled, then took Mipha's hands in hers. The Blue Nightshades in their crowns was just beginning to glow, casting their faces in an almost green combination of light. Zelda's hair was still damp, her cheeks flushed, and her lips wet and parted ever so slightly.  
Mipha stood up, moved in and kissed her gently, releasing one of Zelda's hands to hold her face. She leaned in to the kiss and the touch, keeping it gentle and chaste, but still full of passion. Mipha could have kissed her for hours on end and she never would have gotten tired of it.

Zelda, on the other hand, yawned. "Shall we cook some dinner? Swimming took a lot of energy out of me. Besides, the days seem to be getting shorter."

Mipha nodded, a smile on her lips. "I'll get started right away. Do you have anything in mind?" 

Pursing her lips and furrowing her brow, she took a moment to think. "We could gather some mushrooms from around here, then stuff them with things from Link's bag?"

"That sounds wonderful." Mipha pressed a kiss to her brow. "Let's go get some mushrooms."

Hand in hand, they walked back out to the forest once more. Mushrooms certainly weren't hard to find, Zelda grabbing a stamella shroom and a silent shroom for herself, and Mipha collecting two Hylian shrooms and one stamella. It was nice, for one, being able to cook without worrying about the effect that it had in combat. Mipha always hated that part of travel, how Link would have to cater meals to meet certain effect requirements. Sometimes she swore she would sooner bite someone's head off than eat another iron shroom.

"Alright then, can you clean out the inside of those?" Zelda handed Mipha a spoon. "I'll search for fillings, see if I can find any goat butter... Oh, and rigging up the pot."

Mipha froze. "Surely you don't have a pot in-"

"I think he does." Zelda shook her head, digging her arm into the bag. "Found the butter, but where's the..."

The bag convulsed horribly for a moment, expanding as Zelda grabbed ahold of the pot and began to slowly pull it out. Sure enough, a large metal cook pot with little handles on each side slid out onto the ground. Mipha's eyes widened, nearly dropping her mushroom and spoon.

"Well, I found the pot." She grinned. "I'll find some sticks to rig this up over the heat."

Mipha nodded, going back to her mushrooms. Quite frankly, Link's magic bag terrified her, and always had. The worst part was the fact that he didn't even understand it; they were both clueless. 

Who knew what was in there?

Quickly, she finished cutting off the stems, being careful to save them. Nothing better to stuff mushroom with than mushroom, of course.

"Alright, this should work... Could you hold the pot for me?" Zelda asked, panting a little bit from jogging back with the wood.

Mipha set all of the mushroom things onto the bag to keep them off the ground, then stood up and grabbed the pot. Zelda worked her magic, rigging up sticks under the pots handle to hold it steady over the fire. It wasn't long until Mipha was able to step back and admire her love's handiwork.

"That's perfect." She leaned over the pot and kissed Zelda on the cheek.

Zelda blushed. "Are you done with the mushrooms yet?"

"Almost, once the pot's heated I'll cut up the stems." Mipha explained. "Wait a moment..."

Putting the stems and such into the mushroom caps, Mipha moved the mushrooms off of the bag. "Here, you can get back in there now."

"Thank you... Now what sounds good? Goat butter, of course." Zelda rifled around in the bag. "Tree nuts? Bird leg? Fish?"

"Does he have any apples?" She asked. "Tree nuts, apple, goat butter, the mushrooms... Don't forget salt."

Zelda nodded. "Alright, that sounds lovely. Oh! The pot's hot enough now."

She dropped the goat butter into the pan, and it smelled heavenly as Mipha roughly chopped the apples into the pot. Soon the smell of cooking food replaced the smells of the forest. After a few moments of just the apples, she added the mushroom stems as well. The mixture smelled heavenly.

"Oh, I nearly forgot the tree nuts." Zelda shook her head, reaching down to the bag. "Wait... Where did I put them?"

"Are they still in the bag?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't put them back in."

"Your pocket?"

"I don't think..." Zelda plunged her hand into her pants pocket. "Oh. You were right. Here we are."

She dropped the nuts into the pot, and Mipha took care to stir it carefully with the wooden spoon, so they would toast but not burn.

"We need to put the fire out soon, would you get some water?" Zelda handed Mipha the bowls they used earlier. "I'll take the spoon."

Mipha smiled, took the bowls, and headed back out to the pond. She could still smell the stuffing mixture cooking, making her mouth water. It was starting to get darker, not so dark that she couldn't see, but dark enough that the silent shrooms and blue nightshade were beginning to glow in earnest. The ones on her head bounced just within her realm of vision, a constant reminder of the soft way Zelda had crowned her.

One day she would be queen, Mipha thought to herself as she scooped up some water. Her father, King Dorephan, had many more years left, but he wouldn't live forever. It was a sad thought, for sure, to imagine a future in which he wasn't there to guide her and give her advice. That was part of what Mipha was most angry about having been dead for those hundred years: that she was denied being with her family that whole time. She missed seeing Sidon grow up, and missed so many of her father's birthdays. It felt as if she had been cheated.  
But still, one of these days she would have to rule. The crowns and jewelry had always felt too heavy on her head, but that was just the nature of things. Though she wasn't physically, she was older than Sidon, and he wanted the crown less than she did. It was her duty.

Mipha stood up, careful not to spill the water as she headed back to camp. The flower crown didn't feel so heavy, and the fear of ruling wasn't so bad when she envisioned Zelda beside her. Back all those years, when she made the Zora Tunic for Zelda, she never had the courage to give it to her... And her father didn't quite understand which Hylian she had affection for. The misunderstanding was understandable, but...

"Come on, throw those on the fire." Zelda said over her shoulder as she scooped out the mixture into the mushroom caps. 

Mipha shook her head back into reality. "Coming."

As soon as the fire was out, Zelda arranged the mushrooms in the pot, then put the lid on. "Those will just need a few more minutes."

Mipha nodded. "Alright. Zelda, do you think they could be overcooked?"

She shrugged. "I don't think we overcooked them, and they do need some time in there still."

"That's not what I meant, I guess..." Mipha could feel herself blushing. "If we went over closer to the village again, we could watch the sunset."

A grin broke out on Zelda's face. "That sounds amazing. They certainly won't burn while we're gone, at worst they might get a but mushy."

She chuckled. "Mushy? They're already mushrooms." 

Zelda lightly smacked her shoulder. "You're starting to sound like Link; come on, let's not miss any more of the sunset."

Mipha took her hand, and they ran back out of the forest, down the hill, and into the warm orange glow.

***

(Zelda)

Sunsets had been one of the only things keeping her sane those hundred years, watching over all of Hyrule. People changed, grew up, gave birth, lived, loved, and died. People were hurt, people hurt others, they ate and drank, screamed in terror, cried with joy, and they died too. It was horrific having to watch everything play out, everyone live and die, and yet... The sun still rose and set, just like it always had.   
Back when she was a little girl, she used to watch the sunsets with her mother. She thought that was why they were so special: that vague memory of sitting in her mother's lap, staring at the golden sky.

But here, she held Mipha's hand. Here and now. She was the one living, loving, and not caring that she could die soon, because she was here this moment.

"It's beautiful." Mipha breathed, gazing over the hills.

The sun was the most brilliant golden color, the clouds around it streaked with oranges and reds, setting the sky on fire. Farther out, purples painted the sky whole sky. It would always be a little bit magical, Zelda thought to herself, to watch the sun.

They sat in silence for a while, watching as it fell beneath the clouds and the hills. Zelda leaned her head against Mipha's shoulder, becoming aware of the crown of flowers on her head.   
One day she was supposed to be queen. Sure, there was no kingdom now, but the people across all Hyrule still revered her as such. Something in her heart told her that was what she had to do, build the kingdom back up... But she couldn't do it on her own.  
Mipha's breathing was still and level beside her, calm and tranquil as always. Zelda wondered, in the back of her head, if she could do it with Mipha beside her.

Finally, the last rays of sunshine dipped beneath the clouds. As if on cue, Zelda's stomach rumbled. 

"I guess it's time for dinner, then?" She chuckled, standing up and offering a hand to Mipha.

Mipha took the hand, standing up slowly. "I agree, let's eat."

Zelda blushed when Mipha didn't let go of her hand, instead holding it the whole way back to their little camp. The blue nightshade cast a strange glow on both of their faces, she was sure, as well as a little bit of their surroundings. It wouldn't be enough light to navigate off the path, but it was nice to lead their way back to the cook pot. 

"Are those bowls dry now?" She asked, pointing with her chin.

Mipha let go of her hand, a shame, to kneel down and check. "Dry-ish." She rubbed the insides with the edge of her wrap. "There, I'm ready when you are."

Zelda opened the pot lid, immediately being hit with the steam and the delicious smell of roasted mushrooms. Since they killed the fire the bottoms weren't burned, and they would be cool enough to eat by now. Carefully, using the wooden spoon and her fingers, Zelda dished Mipha her three and herself her two.  
The silent shroom had an eerie way of glowing after it was cooked, but even that couldn't take away from how delicious this was. Zelda, her mouth full, gave Mipha a thumbs up.

Mipha laughed. "I take it the food is good, then?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, let's dig in."

The two of them finished up quickly, scraping their bowls clean of any filling that may have fallen out, and wiping their mouths of anything that may have stuck to them. Zelda glanced up at the sky. Despite the smattering of clouds that had been near the horizon at the sunset, the sky above them was clear as could be. Stars twinkled and shone, casting their soft light down on the two of them.

Mipha seemed radiant in their soft glow, combined with the luminescence of her crown. She looked small and soft, her lips pressed into a little smile.

"Come on," Zelda grabbed Mipha's hand as she lay down, beckoning her to do the same. "Let's watch the stars."

Mipha laughed a bit, but followed. Both of them lay on their backs, hand in hand, the grass of the clearing comfortable enough beneath them to not need their bedrolls, as of now. The sight of the stars chased away both of their thoughts about sleep.

"Look, there's the Maiden." Zelda pointed out with a steady hand, remembering her lessons on astronomy, combined with the things her mother taught her. "And the Great Pig... Is that the Two Wands?"

Mipha shrugged. "I don't know. The Zora don't shape the stars into constellations, we only gaze up at them as a whole."

"Really?" Zelda looked over at her love, but she was still staring upward. "Do you have any stories about them, then?"

"A few." Mipha took a deep breath. "Some say the sky is a woman, the stars her jewelry, and her eye is the moon. Others say the moon is the woman, and the stars her many suitors. The priests, of course, shame that kind of talk. They believe that we were all the stars, once. It's strange, and I'm not sure if I believe them, but... The sky is beautiful nonetheless."

"That is strange." Zelda breathed. "But beautiful, in a way. There's The Queen's Crown."

The constellation was one of the few that Zelda understood the naming of. It's long arc with the rightmost star pointing east, it's sweeping points... It truly did resemble a crown.

"Zelda?" 

She turned to look at Mipha again. "What is it?" 

"When I... No, when you..." She frowned. "Will you be queen beside me?"

Zelda's breath caught in her throat; her heart pounding. Did she hear her correctly? Was that what she said, or what she wanted to hear? 

"What?"

"Will you... Rule with me? Be my queen?" She repeated, stammering to get out her words.

Zelda still couldn't believe her ears, a smile breaking out on her face. "Only if you're mine as well."


End file.
